Lily's life
by Jay Da Fighta
Summary: A l/j love/hate that's all I can say *chap 2 added*
1. prologue

Lily Evans and her best friend Danny Im were doing what they always did on Saturday nights. Hanging at the arcade, which's what they always did even when it wasn't Saturday. I guess it was like any other Saturday night, blow of your allowance go home, watch TV then go to bed. The very life of Lily Evans until one day, her 16th birthday on June 10th actually.  
  
She was sleeping soundly as always on summer holidays, when she was rudely awakened by the phone ringing. She was waiting foe someone to pick up the phone, when she remembered that her parents were on their second honey moon and her sister Petunia was "Away" as always. But her big brother Jackie should have been at home.  
  
When she was done thinking the phone had stopped ringing and Jackie was shouting at her for not answering.  
  
"God Lily, you're the young and energetic one you should answer the phone. You know i'm getting old" He threw the phone to her "It's Danny"  
  
  
  
"Hey, Dan wazzup?"  
  
"Yo Peanuts, Happy B-day"  
  
"Don't call me Peanuts, but thanks anyway"  
  
"Whatever Peanuts, why don't you come over, we go a little surprise for you"  
  
"Aright"  
  
"Right then, see ya in a min then?"  
  
"Yeah, buh bye"  
  
She hung up.  
  
She quickly got dressed then looked herself in the mirror. She was wearing baggy jeans and a tank top. Her hair was dyed purple-ish. Lily's parents were both Korean so she had darker skin (A/n: my fic, I pretend)  
  
  
  
Yeah well, she go dressed and ran over to Danny's place. When she got there she decided that she wanted to surprise him so she climbed up the tree outside of his window. This girl was a real monkey, anyway she climbed up the tree that went almost right into Danny's room and climbed in. She walked down the stairs and walked into he kitchen. Danny was quiet surprised, he was sitting calmly sipping on his chocolate. When he saw Lily walk in  
  
He choked on his chocolate. "PEANUTS, don't you know how to knock? Or did you take your little own way in?"  
  
She smiled charmingly at him. He put his head in his hands and sighed "Lily, this was supposed to be a surprise for you but whatever"  
  
"Oh my, Lily you're alredy here, I didn't hear you come in"  
  
Lily smiled at her  
  
They all sat down around the table  
  
"You know Lily, your parents have gone to England for their second honey moon" Lily nodded  
  
"And for your birthday they sent you 2 tickets to England so you could come visit, if you go you will stay there for a year and go to school there?"  
  
Lily thought it could be fun so she nodded "But why 2 tickets?"  
  
"So that I can come with you," Danny said "Right Mom"  
  
His mom nodded  
  
"Cool when do we leave?"  
  
"In 2 hours actually so let's move"  
  
  
  
End of chap1  
  
Anyone is welcome to help me out i'm only 12 and not that good of a writer. plz r/r 


	2. nine and three quarters

Life of Lily  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"What platform was it Dan?" Lily asked her best friend Danny.  
  
"Man Lily this is weird, it wasn't this complicated getting into Grindstones back home!" Lily gave him a weird look. "Then you probably don't remember anything, it took us forever getting in there and we came late on the first day too"  
  
Danny rolled his eyes "Whatever platform 9 and three quarters?"  
  
"Looking for platform 9 and three quarters?" Danny turned around and almost knocked into a tall boy with short blond/brown hair.  
  
"Yeah that's right" The boy smiled at them "Follow me then, just do as I do" The boy walked back and ran right into the barrier between platform 9 and 10 and disappeared. Lily stared but snapped out of it as Danny ran through the barrier too. Lily sighed "Well here goes" she closed her eyes and ran through the barrier.  
  
When she opened her eyes only to find a boy with glasses and messy black waving his hand in front of her "What's up with you?"  
  
Lily brushed past him "none of your business" The boy caught up with her "Temper temper Carrot"  
  
Lily turned to face him and punched straight on the nose "My names Lily Evans what's yours?"  
  
She walked over to the train while thinking she had made a pretty good first impression.  
  
She entered the train and found Danny waiting for her outside a compartment "Lily over here, me and Remus saved this one" Lily gave him a high five then walked in. She sat down opposite of Remus.  
  
"Hi I'm Lily Evans, thanks for telling us how to get through the barrier" She smiled at him, he blushed lightly "No problem, I'm Remus Lupin" He looked awfully tired but very cute anyway "So you two are exchange students from . . .?" Danny had now seated himself next to Lily "Wisconsin"  
  
"Well that explains your accent, because it's not British. What year are your starting?"  
  
"Were both starting our sixth year" Danny said "Which year are you in?"  
  
"Same as you two, and i'm in Gryffindor, which house do you wish to placed in?"  
  
"Dunno I don't really care" Lily said. Just then three boys walked in, including the boy she met earlier.  
  
He had an ice pack on his nose, he pointed an accusing finger at Lily "You . ." Lily grinned "Yes me?"  
  
She noticed some blood on his hand "Aww is it hurting ink top?" Remus laughed "I can see you two have met, this boy is James Potter, that's Sirius Black and that little guy in the corner is Peter Pettigrew (an:spelling?). Lily nudged Danny and whispered something, then she walked up to James "Man JP don't you remember me?" Lily began laughing " Or should I say "Leather Boy" Both Danny and Lily started cracking up at this. James stared at both of them "So you mean you're the Lily Evans and Danny Im from Wisconsin?" They nodded, James turned pink "Listen Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail none of what these people say is true so don't listen to them especially not Carrot"  
  
Lily cracked her knuckles "Do you treasure your glasses?" James took a step back "yes"  
  
"And do value your eyes?" He nodded "Well then if you do, don't mess with me"  
  
He saluted "No ma'am" Everyone except for Lily and Danny laughed. Danny looked weirdly at them "What's so funny?" Not until now Sirius spoke " Let me introduce myself to the extraordinary Lady, I am Sirius Black" He bowed and took her hand then kissed it.  
  
"Oi Sirius you're flirting with the enemy stop it" Sirius laughed "You mean your enemy, she hasn't done anything to me . . yet"  
  
"Then I guess I have no choice" James took out his wand and muttered something, then Lily's hair turned dark blue. Lily took out a mirror "Whoa that looks really good thanks Potter" James looked dumbfounded and Sirius along with Remus and Danny. Sirius patted her on the shoulder "You're the first girl to punch Jamie did you know that? Lily looked surprised "Really how can girls like guys like him, he's ugly and he wears glasses only geeks have glasses" Danny laughed "You know I bet that you two are gonna hook up later"  
  
Lily glared at him "You know Dan for being my friend you sure have a lot of guts" her glare quickly turned into a warm smile "And that's what I like in guys"  
  
A voice now told them that they were arriving at Hogsmead station in 5 minutes.  
  
"Well out you go boys I need privacy" she shooed them out and got changed.  
  
  
  
End of chap 2  
  
Hope everyone liked it plz review 


End file.
